


Stars

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stargazing, sherlock is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Imagine your OTP waking up at an absurd hour of the night/morning to watch a meteor shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

‘Wake up’ John smiled, nudging Sherlock in the ribs

‘hrmmmph’ Sherlock groaned, burying his curls under his pillow sleepily ‘go away’

‘No, you promised’ John busied himself around the room, pulling on his jeans and a comfortable and warm jumper.

‘That was before I realised it would be _this_ dark and cold’ Sherlock complained ‘bloody Yorkshire’

John bit back a giggle and put on his most serious tone ‘Sherlock, get up right now. You promised you would come with me. I’m going to make a flask of tea and I expect you to be dressed warmly when I come back’

Sherlock thrashed his legs dramatically before standing up, his naked form towering over John’s smaller frame ‘my arse still hurts’

John chuckled and swatted Sherlock’s pasty behind ‘You asked for it hard’ he smiled before walking into the kitchenette area of their hotel room ‘get dressed’

###

The men snuggled on a blanket on the moors; the smell of wild heather and lavender surrounded them as the wind blew cold against their prone bodies. John had placed a blanket beneath them and then wrapped another around them as they looked up at the clear night sky. The stars and moon seemed much brighter than either man had ever seen them before and they watched in amazement as the stars moved, their lights creating a tail after them as they rushed across the inky black sky.

John smiled and entwined his fingers into Sherlock’s; the men sat in silence just enjoying the quiet contentment which enveloped them. Sherlock ran his thumb softly over the back of John’s hand,

‘I… You know I’m not good at this stuff’ Sherlock started, clearing his throat and refusing to look at his lover

‘It’s ok’ John soothed, watching the detective bite his lower lip

‘I… Well, I love you John’ Sherlock whispered, lowering his eyes to stare at a strand of grass which had fallen over the blanket

‘I love you too’ John admitted ‘More than anything’

Sherlock looked over in surprise at John’s sweet words, he hadn’t expected such endearments and had worried and stressed himself over his feelings since the two flatmates had become intimate a month before.

John grabbed at Sherlock’s chin and turned his face to look at him; the pair held eye contact for a moment before their lips locked in a slow and gentle kiss. Their lips opening slightly to allow for gentle caresses of their tongues; John could taste the sweet tea still lingering on Sherlock’s tongue as they came together.

‘I want’ Sherlock said breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss ‘I want you to take me here’

John looked around the deserted moor and then back to Sherlock, the once in a lifetime meteor shower completely forgotten as lust overtook him and he pressed Sherlock’s shoulder down until the taller man lay on the blanket flat. John stroked the sharp cheekbones of Sherlock’s perfect face before nuzzling kisses against the soft skin of his jaw and neck.

‘Are you sure? You said you were sore’ He insisted, unable to stop his doctoral instincts

‘perfectly sure’ Sherlock nodded, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down until they rested around his ankles ‘although I don’t want to move from the blanket or take off my coat… is that ok?’

John laughed and pressed a kiss on Sherlock’s lips ‘I think if we got naked, we’d freeze’

Sherlock wrapped his hand around his hardened cock and stroked it slightly as John freed himself from his own trousers and positioned himself over Sherlock’s body, their clothing covering everything except their exposed genitals which thankfully were covered with the blanket. Sherlock tilted his hips and gasped when the tip of John’s cock pressed against his still loose and wet hole, he shuffled himself down further, pressing the first inch of John inside him until he had to stop to allow his body to adjust to the pressure of being filled once more.

John hissed and kissed his lover again; passionately embracing Sherlock as he forced himself to stay still until Sherlock nodded and John was able to move again, pressing forward before pulling back until he was fully sheathed inside. Sherlock grabbed at John’s hips and held him tightly as he circled his arse, looking for his prostate which John found efficiently with a roll of his hips, making Sherlock groan deeply.

‘Please’ Sherlock asked ‘Please John’

‘You’re so beautiful’ John smiled, kissing Sherlock again as he began thrusting harder and faster into the tight warmth ‘I want to stay like this forever. You and me in the starlight’

‘Yes John, Yes’ Sherlock exhaled shakily ‘forever’

John snapped his hips harder, pressing his tip against the detectives prostate again and again, listening to the deep groans becoming louder and more desperate as they made love. Sherlock was close; John could tell by the way his hips bounced up to meet his every thrust as if to pull John further into his body, until they became fused as one person.

‘S-Sherlock close’ John warned, his brain desperately attempting to fight the rising pleasure coiling in his stomach,

‘Just…a bit… more… oh god’ Sherlock screamed as he stiffened and began to orgasm, his cum covering the jumper which Sherlock had loaned from John for their stargazing experience.

‘Jesus’ John cried as he too began to climax, filling Sherlock with warmth as his hips jerked and he slumped forward, smothering Sherlock’s face with butterfly kisses.

When the two men had recovered from their orgasms they cleaned themselves up as best they could and laid back down on the blanket, post orgasmic bliss washing over them as they cuddled and watched the stars shoot across the sky.


End file.
